Empire Junior B Hockey League
| champion = New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs | website = empirehockey.com | ceo = Don Kirnan }} The Empire Junior Hockey League (EmJHL) was an American Tier III Junior "B" ice hockey league. The EmJHL was a member of USA Hockey. The league was absorbed into the United States Premier Hockey League when it was formed in 2013. Champions *1997-98 - Syracuse Stars *1998-99 - Wheatfield Jr. Blades *1999-00 - Wheatfield Jr. Blades *2000-01 - Wheatfield Jr. Blades *2001-02 - Wheatfield Jr. Blades *2002-03 - Rochester Jr. Americans *2003-04 - Wheatfield Jr. Blades *2004-05 - Wheatfield Jr. Blades *2005-06 - Syracuse Stars *2006-07 - Boston Jr. Bruins *2007-08 - Boston Jr. Bruins *2008-09 - Boston Jr. Bruins *2009-10 - New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs *2010-11 - New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs *2011-12 - New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs *2012-13 - New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs Timeline of Teams * Elmira Tornadoes (1997-2001) renamed Jr. Jackals * Fingerlakes Lakehawks (1997-1998) withdrew * St. Lawrence Muskies (1997-1998) withdrew * Syracuse Stars (1997-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Troy Uncle Sam Trojans (1997-1999) folded * Wheatfield Jr. Blades (1997-2006) withdrew to join Golden Horseshoe Junior B Hockey League league rights to Buffalo Stars * Baltimore Jr. Bandits (1998-1999) become Tri-State Bandits * North Country Ice (1998-1999) withdrew * Pittsburgh Jr. Penguins (1998-2010) withdrew * Rochester Jr. Americans (1998-2006) franchise transferred to Maksymum Jr. Hockey * Binghamton Tornadoes (1999-2003) renamed Binghamton Jr Senators * Massachusetts Maple Leafs (1999-2003) withdrew to join Continental Hockey Association * Tri-State Bandits (1999-2000) suspended operations * Upstate T-Birds (1999-2000) suspended operations * Bucks-Mont Bandits (2001-2005) left league * Elmira Jr. Jackals (2001-2005) left the league * Johnstown Jr. Chiefs (2001-2003) folded * Metro Falcons (2001-2002) renamed Hershey-Metro Falcons when relocate to Hershey, Pennsylvania * Capital District Selects (2002-2012) become Connecticut Oilers * New York Applecore (2002-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Hershey-Metro Falcons (2002-2003) renamed Hershey Jr. Bears * Brewster Bulldogs (2003-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Connecticut Lazers (2003-2005) withdrew * Binghamton Jr Senators (2003-2006) folded at begining or early in season * Hershey Jr. Bears (2003-2005) withdrew * Bay State Breakers (2004-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Bridgewater Bandits (2004-2011) renamed Boston Bandits * New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs (2004-2013) joined Eastern Hockey League * Tri-State Selects (2004-2009) * Tyngsboro Huskies (2004-2007) relocated to Fitchburg * Boston Jr. Bruins (2005-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Full Stride Flyers (2005-2006) withdrew * Jersey Wildcats (2005-2013) join USPHL-Empire * New England Falcons (2005-2008) * Salem Ice Dogs (2005-2013) * Valley Jr. Warriors (2005-2013) joined Eastern Hockey League * Foxboro Stars (2006-2007) renamed South Shore Kings * Green Mountain Glades (2006-2012) become Portland Jr. Pirates * Virginia Statesmen (2006-2007) * Maksymum Jr. Hockey (2006-2013) join USPHL-Empire as Rochester Jr. Americans * South Shore Kings (2007-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Fitchburg Huskies (2007-2008) renamed New England Jr. Huskies * Buffalo Stars (2007-2013) * New York Coyotes (2008-2010) * Elmira Jr. Jackals (2008-2010) * Springfield Jr. Pics (2009-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Jersey Hitmen (2009-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Philadelphia Revolution (2009-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Frederick Freeze (2010-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Potomac Patriots (2010-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Boston Bandits (2011-2013) joined Eastern Hockey League * Atlanta Jr. Knights (2011-2013) join USPHL-Empire * East Coast Eagles (2011-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Florida Eels (2011-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Florida Jr. Blades (2011-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Hampton Roads Whalers (2011-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Palm Beach Hawks (2011-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Space Coast Hurricanes (2011-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Tampa Bay Juniors (2011-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Connecticut Oilers (2012-2013) joined Eastern Hockey League * Portland Jr. Pirates (2012-2013) * Islanders Hockey Club (2012-2013) join USPHL-Empire * Adirondack Jr. Wings (2012-2013) join USPHL-Empire * See also *List of EmpJHL Seasons External links *Official EJHL Website Category:Empire Junior B Hockey League Category:Established in 1997 Category:Disestablished in 2013 Category:United States Premier Hockey League